The Blues with Larry
The Blues with Larry is the silly song from the VeggieTales episode Duke and the Great Pie War. It is sung by Larry and Blind Lemon Lincoln. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for The Blues with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings the blues. Larry: (Spoken) Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues. (Sung) All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. I said, all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. Mm-mm. My dad bought me ice cream, oh, happy, happy, happy, happy day! Mm hm. I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. That's right, right on my face. I said, I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. Got some on the table, oh happy, sticky, happy, sticky, happy, happy, sticky, happy place. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Hey man, whatcho doin'? Larry: (Spoken) I'm singin' the blues! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Aw, man, the blues is for singin' when you feel sad. Larry: But I don't feel sad. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Man, then you got no business singin' the blues. Here, lemme help you out. Take this (hands Larry ice cream). Larry: Cool! Ice cream! Thanks! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Now gimmie back that ice cream. (eats ice cream) Larry: (Sung) You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Oh yeah! Now you're gettin' it. Now listen up. (harmonica solo) Larry: (Sung) But I'm still not sad. I'll just have a ... cookie! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) No, no, no, man! You almost had it. C'mon, like this. (Sung) You took away my ice cream! You took it away from me. My sweet creamy ice cream, I don't care 'bout no cookie. Whoo! Sean Abel and Yatzin Marban: (Laughs) (The trombone sound up and down who smashes cookie with guitar) (Spoken) Now try it again. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) That's right. Mm hm. Feel it. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln:(Spoken) Aw, sweet man, sweet. Larry: (Sung) But that don't bother me none! I got me my freshly baked... strudel! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Wha? Strudel? Man, you can't say strudel in the blues! That don't even rhyme. Larry: (Spoken) Well, what about... poodle! 'Cause I got a poodle. Poodle: Arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna eat that poodle. Larry: No, I'm just gonna pet him! Pettin' poodles makes me happy. Poodle: Arf arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Sorry, man. You way too happy to sing the blues, I Quit. (Exits) Narrator: Lincoln was very tired, Here Comes the Polka Guy! Polka Guy: 'Allo! Would you like to polka? Larry: Sure! (Sung) Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. But I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just here with my poodle. Poodle: Arf! Larry: That's right! Oh yeah! I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just me and my poodle. Poodle: Arf arf! Narrator: This has been The Blues with Larry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Larry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs